


The War is Won

by AngelFlower23



Series: RWBY Love Affair [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: The girls share moments together after the war with Salem.





	The War is Won

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is not the best of my writing but I tried hope you all enjoy it.

AN: This is a little thing I wrote thinking of the end of the war between Selem is nothing too big but hope it;s good.

The War was won, the RWBY team and the others where celebrating at the old school grounds that where still being rebuilt. Weiss was drinking her bubbly cider when she decided to approach Ruby, she went to her a bit nervous and tapped her shoulder since she was talking to her Uncle. Her Uncle fake coughed and excused himself.

"Hey Ruby so we won." Weiss said very nerved wreck unlike her. Her sister Winter was not that far away looking at her. "Yes we won!" Ruby said excitedly and hugging Weiss making the other girl melt.

Far off in a balcony, Yang and Blake where alone. "Yang I'm so sorry I ran away I was just trying to protect.." Blake dissolve in tears. Yang put her hand on Blake's shoulder and made her look at her,"I would never blame you for what happened, I love you Blake Belladona and I... I missed you, I'm so glad you're back." Yang and Blake hugged for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes or two.

Ruby and Weiss where still hugging when Weiss decided to speak. "I love you Ruby." She whispered it softly in her shoulder. "I love you too Weiss, we're best friends, no we're sisters!"

"No Ruby, I mean I love you as in much more." Weiss said now looking at her her hands on her shoulders. Ruby stood still looking at Weiss eyes, but she didn't say anything and Weiss lost her patience grunted and left the premises. Ruby caught off guard bounced back and went after her, it was one new hall where she found Weiss hitting her head repeatedly with her clenched fist. Ruby stopped and watched Weiss, she had to admit she was beautiful and from the moment they met they had a spark going on, now here was Weiss telling her she loved her so she took the plunge, she went up to Weiss and made her look at her. "I'm not afraid Weiss and I love you too." Ruby hugged Weiss and when they stopped hugging Weiss took her chin up and kissed her softly on the lips.

Blake and Yang where in a much more heated kissing, Yang feeling as though in any moment Blake would dissapear again kissed her with all she had. Blake didn't mind and kissed her back her handa on her back andin Yang's hair. Yang had her now robotic hand on Blacked back and her other one on her cheek and hair, They kissed with all their feelings poured in to that kiss and when they came up for air the panted a little.

After the gathering they where able to go to their old rooms. Turns out those dorm rooms where the first ones to get fixed,the kitchen and most almost every class room was ready for students but this was different this time was for them to enjoy their well earned win.

Blake took to her bed but grabbed Yang and made her lay down with her. Yang complied and did as Blake wanted, Ruby was pushed a bit for Weiss to get in with her. The girls cuddled and kissed and sighed in relief for now all was right in the world and together they could conquer anything.


End file.
